User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lux Halcyon Atro
Summary So there isn’t a Light-type in Pokémon. I thought of picturing Atro as a Fairy-type, but that’s a bit stupid. What would that make him anyway? Lux Halcyon Oberon? King of Fairies? Okay, enough Fairyology. Let’s talk about what made him the man today, and not about how that Facebook post changed Atro’s life completely. I apologize for the late blog on this one. College always being a bother as important as it is! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Atro becomes one of the most interesting leads to play around with. This is particularly because he replicates the infinite BB tactic that units like Bestie and Quaid who reduce BB gauge costs. It’s also considering the fact that Atro is the first unit to provide 100% Atk boosts to all units and provide this type of BB utility with no requirements needed to satisfy the effects. Light units also get a bonus 50% Atk boost added. The BB gauge reduction is what makes Atro really shine even in the current meta. Vern is a common candidate to lead along with Atro. Units with some sort of BB gauge reduction on Extra Skill or SP option will be able to utilize 0 BC cost, which removes any worry with BB gauge momentum needed for the squad. However, Leader Skill blocks will counter this very badly, as units will start out with 0 BC and with no other reliable way (except wasting a Fujin Potion) to fill the gauge during the next turn. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Atro's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is lower the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Atro’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Atro provides a 150% tri-buff, which makes it easier for other units to use conversion buffs in the most efficient manner. Atro also provides a 30% BB fill rate buff, which is very low. Fortunately, it can be enhanced to 50%, which is close to the highest in the game. Kulyuk currently has the highest BB fill rate in the game at 60% if you include the SP enhancement option. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Atro’s SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Atro’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. This SBB is literally the same thing as BB. OD fill rate isn’t much added. OD fill rate does fill the gauge faster, but a 20% boost is hardly noticeable after a few uses of UBB. Even if the squad lacks OD fill rate buffs, the squad isn’t losing much since a lot of other units provide it anyway. This effect has always been frowned upon due to OD fill existing (the effect that units like Benimaru and Rengaku are capable of doing), which fills the gauge a lot quicker compared to just using the OD fill rate buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Atro's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Atro’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Atro takes part of the role of Shida and adds a mixture of buffs. Atro brings back the tri-buff and buffs Atk, Def, and Rec by 300% and elemental damage by 300%. Interestingly, Atro adds all elements to attacks, which is unaffected by elemental damage buffs. The rainbow elemental buffs are nice, but it’s quite a shame that due to the mechanics of the game, they aren’t boosted by any means despite the presence of the elemental damage buff. The original element has to be used in order for the elemental damage bonus to take effect. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Atro receives a huge jump in stats with his Extra Skill active. In total, Atro receives a 30% HP and Rec boost, which aren’t top-notch but still a significant boost, and a 60% Atk and Def boost, which is already close to the 100% temporary Atk and Def buffs that are given out from Soul Blade and Divine Blade. On top of that, Atro receives a sweet a 20-25% cashback from BB usage, allowing a good portion of the BB gauge to be decently filled. Arena Score: 9/10 Atro has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Not a common lead in Arena, but one of the BC cost efficient ones for obvious reasons. Mifune squads will have an easier time one-shotting thanks to the Atk boost and will gain a significant edge thanks to the reduced BC cost. Though, because of this, there isn’t much of a need for an Atro lead due to Mifune’s normal attack already being enough to one-shot with a Mifune lead already. Atro is more seen in squads that have high BB gauge recovery upon being hit thanks to the reduced cost and boosted tankiness from the HP boost. You wouldn’t normally see Atro subs in any squad due to Atro’s bland utility in the squad. Tri-buffs are indeed helpful, but there isn’t any other utility that Atro holds that allows him to survive better or deal any lethal attacks. Stats Score: 9/10 Very solid and balanced stats, along with Atk being its most notable stat. In terms of typing, my type preference for Atro is… Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Atro has proven to be one of the most interesting leads to use thanks to his BC cost reduction effect. He also works very well with Vern to reduce BC cost by 50% and further up to 100% for select units, such as Krantz, Vern, etc., that can reduce BC cost via Extra Skill or SP enhancement option. Atro is also viable for some of the fastest imp farming squads in the game. Slotting him with an Ophelia lead will yield fast results since his BB has a very short animation. Mifune squads are still faster due to the nature of not using BB/SBB in that squad, but Atro still is one of the notable options to take when imp farming. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Lux Halcyon Atro This is one of the moments when Atro has a lot of really good options, but cannot use them all. BB-on-hit and burst healing are two very good examples of this. Because Atro’s SP options are very cost-heavy, there’s not much efficiency going on. True, low-potency buffs can be taken, but that involves a huge issue with buff clashing. The player has to think very critically as to which options to take. As F2P, the BB-on-hit might be more desirable due to the rarity of the buff appearing on free units. Sphere Recommendations *Urias & War Demon's Blade *Urias & Projection Device *Urias & Schism Orb *Urias & Growth Device *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal *Eremorn's Aegis & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 8.8/10 Oh how could I forget Jigglypuff? I forgot that thing has been a Fairy-type since 6th Gen. Which team? TEAM VALOR! TEAM MYSTIC! TEAM INSTINCT! Comment below on what you think of Atro! How does he work in your squads? Do you think he is still relevant in the current meta? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Algor Halcyon Selena *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Absolute Zero Vern *Dancing Flames Rengaku Category:Blog posts